Descendants
by Hawkeye329
Summary: Ed made a promise to his dying wife that he would take care of their daughter. Now with Kat, his life has changed and the missions have ironically become more dangerous, making his promise to Winry harder to keep. R&R! COMPLETE!
1. To Gain and to Lose

Descendants

Chapter One: To Gain and to Lose

_"Push a little harder!" Edward tried his hardest to keep himself calm, but he felt himself growing frustrated and very frightened as Winry tried to give birth to their baby girl. He felt sweat rolling off of his brow as Winry screamed from the pain. He gritted his teeth as she squeezed his hand as hard as she could. The doctor waited for the baby to come out. _

_The heart monitor for Winry and the baby started to beep fast and frequent. Ed looked at it and then to Winry to see her seething, losing a hard battle. He grabbed her hand and started to talk to her, hoping it would help her hold on. "Winry, don't you dare give up, this has been our dream together. We have wanted this since we were fifteen! Don't you stop here! I am nineteen as you are, if we can make it this far, we can keep going!" He saw her give another hard, long push. She looked at him, pain filling her eyes. "I can't do it anymore!" She had tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. He shook his head. "No, Winry, don't say that, don't give up!" He could feel himself growing worried now as she slowly faded from his grasp. _

_Winry reached up to Ed's face and caressed his cheek, wiping the now falling tears away. "You have to take care of her for me, for us." She looked away from him and gave one last push, making a successful birth. She than closed her eyes and the heart monitor line went flat. Edward looked at her in disbelief. "No! Winry, come back, come back!" He picked her up partially from the bed and held her as the doctor and a few nurses quickly tended to the little girl. Ed cried silently as he kept whispering to her, telling her to come back. "I can't do this alone." _

Ed shot up out of his bed, panting. He put his head in his hands and wept from the painful memory that had haunted him for fifteen years. "Dad?" Ed sucked in his tears and looked at his daughter. She stared at him with her golden eyes. He gave her a gentle smile. "I'm fine, Kat." He put his metal hand over his mouth and yawned. He than climbed out of his bed and went to his dresser. Kat sighed and walked out of the room to the kitchen. Ed shut his door and got dressed and glanced over at the nightstand by his bedside. Setting on top of it was a picture of Al and him, Kat and him, and Winry. He closed his eyes and continued to get ready.

Walking out of the apartment, Ed and Kat started towards Head Quarters. He glanced down at his daughter as they were walking. "Hey, kiddo, what's wrong?" She looked up at him. "You had another dream of mom again, didn't you?" He stopped walking and looked down at her. She was the same height as he was at her age and thought of how she would throw a fit when somebody called her short. He was now around six feet, (believe it or not), and just made sure that she wouldn't get herself hurt. "Yeah, I did. But, no matter, let's just worry about that bastard waiting for us." Kat clenched her teeth at the thought of the Colonel and they continued walking together.

Reaching the door to Mustang's office, Ed knocked. He waited for the familiar voice he had known for a long time. "C'mon." Ed opened the door and allowed Kat to walk in first. He than followed in after. Roy looked at them and smiled, his graying black hair glistening in the sunlight pouring in from the window. Roy had never reached anything past Colonel, and after awhile, gave up completely on the whole idea. He soon later married Hawkeye, somehow getting away with it. Nobody actually knows how the two did. "Ah, Fullmetal and Spirit, you're late."

Ed walked to the front of the desk, looking down at him. "What do you need, Colonel?" Roy stood himself, and walked from the desk to Kat, who glared at him like she did everyday. "A shame she had to get your temper." He laughed lightly and stopped right in front of her. She held back her temptation of punching her with her metal fist. Roy caught the slight gleam of her arm from the sleeve of her black coat. "When did you get your automail fixed?" She tugged on her sleeve to cover up what was revealed. "Did it myself, along with my father's." She said it proudly; glad to let anyone know she inherited her mechanics gene from her past mother.

Roy said nothing and went over to Edward. "I have a mission for you two." The Elrics waited. He sighed. "I need you to go to a town called Shadow Alley. It's had its share of problems with crimes, but there is a serial killer about there, believed to be a family member of an old butcher that used to take residence here in Central. Ed felt his eyes widen. "You don't mean…" "Yes, Barry the 'chopper' has a cousin who took over his business. There is something else. A humunculis is giving him a helping hand. We want you and your daughter to go check it out. Your brother will meet you there." He walked to his desk and sat down. "Train leaves at Midnight. You should arriver in the early morning."

"Dad, are you alright? You seem tense." Kat looked at Ed from across the seats on the train. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. "It's fine. I just wasn't expecting him to assign you to something like this with your Uncle and me." He shivered slightly at the memory of Barry, threatening to kill Winry and him. "I can take care of myself." He laughed. She stared at him. "When did you become a state alchemist?" "When I was twelve years old, just like you." "You have been working with that man for that long! I don't think I could bare it, he is so annoying I just want to…" She clapped her hands and made a wispy form of Roy disappearing into thin air. He shook his head. "He may be an asshole sometimes, but he's not all that bad. I know exactly how you feel, though."

Kat smiled and he was reminded of Winry. She smiled the same as her and he was happy she inherited things from her. He thought it quite strange that she admired him as much as she did. She wore her blonde hair in a braid, a black outfit with a black over shirt, and a coat with their symbol on the back of it. The only difference was that her coat was black and the serpent and the cross were red.

"Why don't you catch some sleep so you're ready to work tomorrow." Ed watched his own youth nod and lay down on the seat, closing her eyes. He stood and covered her with her coat. He than sat back down and shut his eyes, hoping this assignment would go quick and safe.

Well, what do you think? I keep getting all of these ideas for stories and this one was just popping out like a sore thumb in my mind. Anyway, I hope the first chapter was good and please review and tell me how I did. Thanks!

By the way, the sequel to The Winged Alchemist will be out soon! I am planning on starting it sometime this week!


	2. Bad Memories

Descendants

Chapter Two: Bad Memories

Kat opened her eyes and felt the train lurching to a stop. She looked over at her father and giggled as he gave a light snore. She then reached out and nudged his shoulder with her metal arm. He instantly woke up and looked at her. "I think we've arrived." He looked out the window and stood up to grab the suitcases. "C'mon kiddo, we have work to do." Kat nodded and stretched before standing. She then followed him out to the Alley.

Walking across the turf of the town, Kat saw many people glaring at them as if they were evil demons. She shivered as one seemed to threaten her with mouthing silent words. Her father wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer to him. "Don't pay them any mind. I have dealt with many people like them, and they don't mean to frighten us. In a place like this, they really can't trust anybody." She thought about that a moment and nodded. "Dad, did you ever have a mission involving spirits?" She watched as he trembled as if thinking of a bad memory. "Yes, I have had my share with the _paranormal_, but that was then." She dropped the subject, feeling the uncomfortable wave from him.

Reaching an Inn, the two walked inside and saw frightened eyes staring upon them. Kat tried to show they were nice and gave them a smile, but they glared at her in return. "Touchy people." Her dad nudged her hard and she frowned. "Sorry." Walking to the bar, they sat down. Her dad ordered her a juice and himself water. She wondered why he never drank a beer, but she always got the reply that it was a dumb idea to drink. Sipping on the sweet liquid, she drank it down in one gulp. The bartender refilled her cup and she drank it more slowly this time. She than listened to what her father was speaking of. The bartender started the conversation first. "What brings you nice lookin' people to a town like this?" He gave a pleasant smile and rubbed down a beer mug.

"We were just passin' thru to check things out is all. We're travelers, just looking for some new places to go." He smiled and Kat rolled her eyes. She continued to listen. The bartender, who introduced himself as Frank told them about the town. "I haven't seen tourists in awhile since we got the…..well, serial killers hiding here." He whispered the last few words, as if afraid what others reactions would be. Kat saw her father nod. "Yes, we have heard that around, but we are confident of making it safely out to continue our travels." Kat snickered. _He always acts so perky. He truly scares me sometimes. And people tell me that I act like what he used to when he was fifteen, ha!_

Kat drank down the rest of her fruit punch and rested her head on her propped up hand. When Ed was finished talking, he looked down at her and smiled. He than focused his attention back to Frank. He too was staring at her. She noticed him doing so and was startled by the glint in his eye. "Wow, she sure is a doll, I would surely like to see what makes her tick. Hehe." Kat felt a hand on her shoulder and she saw her father glaring at the man behind the bar. She knew that when he did that he was nervous and angry. She stood as he did. "Well, I think we should be heading out now." He smiled down at her, but she knew his eyes were saying 'we need to leave now!' Frank looked disappointed and nodded his head. "You can stay her for the night, we have lovely rooms." Ed shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but we have much to do." Finishing the sentence, Ed led his daughter outside quickly, not allowing anymore words to be exchanged.

When the Elric family was outside, Ed looked down at Kat. She frowned. "Dad? Are you alright?" He said nothing for a moment, but rubbed his right arm as if it were in pain. "I don't want you to go near him." She looked at him strangely. "I can manage myself." He looked at her, his expression firm. "You are perfectly able too, but I don't want you near him!" "What did he do?" She felt a little testy. Ed was about to answer when a familiar voice came from behind them. "Ed, good to see you again!" The two turned around to see Alphonse walking up to them with his arms outstretched. Ed smiled and went up to him, giving him a brotherly hug. Al then gave Kat a hug and looked at her. "Brother, she sure looks like you everyday! I bet she acts like you too. Tell me, does she hate being called short by any chance?" Kat stomped on his foot with her metal one. Ed cackled. "I would believe so." Al scowled and grumbled a moment. He then turned serious as did her father. "Find anything out?"

The two brothers carried on about the conversation. Kat looked around at the buildings. No more heads were staring at them, but she felt like someone was upon her. She looked to the bar and saw Frank staring at her, smiling with the same glint. She turned away from him, startled.

Ed looked down at his daughter and saw her expression. "You alright?" She looked up at him and smiled. "Just peachy." He rolled his eyes. Al leaned over to whisper something in his ear. "That would be you if you were a girl." Ed thunked him on the head and they laughed. Al straightened up. "So, where is a good place to stay at around here?" Ed stayed silent. He was thinking of what Frank had said to his daughter in the bar. _"I would surely like to see what makes her tick. Hehe" _He grew angry and clenched his fists. "Brother?" He snapped out of his thoughts and saw Al and Kat staring at him. "There is another Inn down the road; I think it would be best to just stay down there."

_"Kat, where are you?" Edward looked around the apartment and came to her bedroom door. He was about to knock when he looked down to see a blue glow coming from underneath the doorway. He found it familiar and gasped. "Katie, no!" He burst thru the door to find that she had already been taken to the gate. Her right arm and left leg were gone. She had attempted and failed human transmutation. Ed ran to his fading daughter, tears rolling down. He picked her up and cradled her, trying to stop the heavy bleeding from the nine year old. She looked up at him, unable to feel anything. "I just wanted to bring mom back so we could be a whole family again. I just wanted to make you happy..." She then fell unconscious. _

_Quickly, Ed wrapped her sever wounds and started towards Rizenbool the quickest way he could think of. He hopped in a car and floored the gas pedal all the way to Pinako's. Upon reaching the doorstep, the eighty year old walked out fast from her home and saw the mangled body. Ed held her in his arms much like Al did with him back when they had tried to bring back their mother. "Granny, help her. She is all I have left….she is all I have left." _

"Dammit." Ed sat up in bed and wiped a forming tear out of his eye. He clicked on the bedside lamp and pulled out his pocket watch. He flipped it open to read two in the morning. "Oy, will these bad memories ever end?"

Well, here is chapter two! Hope it was good! Please review and tell me how it was, thanks much!


	3. Startling News

Descendants

Chapter Three: Startling News

Edward rolled out of his warm bed unwillingly and looked around his room. He than got up and started to dress himself when Alphonse walked in. Ed scowled. "Ever heard of knocking?" Al shrugged and went for his coat. "Chilly out today." He rummaged and fiddled with his suitcase. The oldest Elric stared. "Al, what's eating at you?" Al looked at him and gave a half hearted smile. "Nothing, its nothing. I have just been thinking that's all." Ed looked at him and saw Al try to look away. He knew that he would come out with it when he was ready, so he continued dressing.

Walking out of the room, Kat ran up to the both of them and smiled brightly. Ed smiled down at her. "Mornin' kiddo." She looked up at him. "Morning dad, Uncle." Alphonse nodded and started to walk ahead. Kat looked after him. "Dad?" "Hmm." "What's eating at Uncle Al?" Ed stared at the back of his younger sibling. "I don't know." After a moment passed, Ed nudged Kat forward and they walked fast to catch up with Alphonse. When they did, they all walked together to the bar. Upon reaching it, they went to the front where a man had his back to them. Ed smiled and reached the front first. "'Scuse me sir?" The man turned around and Ed gaped. Frank polished the glass and smiled greedily at them.

"Well, long time no see, Edward Elric. How did you sleep last night?" He put the glass down and beckoned for them to sit. Hesitantly, they did and kept their heads down. Frank grunted. "Why so down, Elric family?" Al cleared his throat. "The beds were a bit stiff." The bartender laughed. "Most people who come here like firm beds." He looked at Kat, who was fiddling with her pocket watch chain. "What about you young lady, have a good sleep?" She frowned at him. "You're invading my bubble." She gave him a hard stare and he backed up a bit. Ed suppressed a laugh.

"I guess we should get a different variety of beds than." Frank scratched his head and turned back around, grabbing three plates already covered in eggs, bacon, and sausage. He set them in front of each person and picked up another unpolished glass. Nobody touched the food and an awkward silence flooded the room. Frank slammed the glass down. "Well?" He added testily. Ed gave him a stern look. "No need for raising your voice, sir." He showed anger in his voice, causing Al to look up from his fingers. Frank smirked. "Is there a problem?"

Kat watched as her dad and Frank eyed each other without glancing elsewhere. She felt an uncomfortable feel in the air and stood up. "Dad, I think it's about time to start our investigation." She waited patiently for him. He than looked at her and smiled. "I think you're right. Let's go Al." Al stood quickly and they all filed out of the building. As they shut the door, Ed grunted and began walking. Kat looked at him. "Dad, what was that all about?" She felt irritated for what he had done, but admitted to herself that she was glad it happened.

"That is none of your concern, Katie." She glared at him as if he had refused to buy her something. "It is too my concern. I know there is something involving that man back there. I also know that he is a relation to that sick guy that was in Central when you were like, twelve." Ed stopped walking. He turned and stared at her. "Say that again." She blinked. "He is a relation to that guy that used to be in Central, he owned that butcher shop."

Ed looked at Al and they both stared at her. She sighed. "I did some research on it last night. When I saw Frank's name tag, I remembered his name sounding familiar." She watched her father walk up to her and smile. "Thank you." He than turned back around and started to run to the back of the small Inn. Al looked at him wide eyed. "Brother!" Together, Al and Kat ran after Ed, who was way ahead of them. When they had finally come to a stop, they found him staring at a shed connected to the office. "Why would there be a shed by an inn?" Kat walked to the side and knocked on it out of curiosity. An echo affect took place on the inside, indicating that it was larger than it appeared.

Ed looked at it up and down. He then looked at Al. "Al, take Kat and go to the station that's a mile up that road, I will meet you there later." With that, Ed was gone.

Edward ran around the inn and towards the back, hoping it would bring him to the other side of the mysterious shed. He spotted the shed and then a door, glad that he was right. Stopping in front of it, he reached for the doorknob and tried to turn it, but it was locked. "Now why would he have to lock it?" He smirked and clapped his hands, running his left one over his right, forming his blade. Carefully, he cut thru the frail knob and kicked the door open. He then transmuted his arm back the way it was.

Walking inside the darkened room, Ed fumbled on the wall for a light switch. Finding that there was none, he carefully inched his way inside, keeping his ears alert for any sound. As he slowly walked further into the darkness, the feeling of being watched grew upon him. He felt sweat lining his brow and he felt his nerves getting to him. _So far I haven't even bumped into anything- ow, forget that thought. _Pushing a table out of the way, Ed heard what sounded like footsteps coming towards him. He immediately tensed his body, knowing that there was something wrong. Before he could do anything, let alone hear, he felt something hard hit the back of his head, knocking out cold.

Alphonse walked inside of the small headquarters.. He showed the security his pocket watch and continued on to use the phone. He found one on the wall and started to dial a number when he remembered Kat. Turning around, Al saw that she was gone. "Kat?" He walked back to the front of the building. She was nowhere in sight. He sighed and walked back out of the building and down the street from where they started. Reaching the front of the shed where Ed had left them, Kat was huddled over something laying on the ground. He ran to her and looked down and saw her glaring at it. He came closer and saw a piece of paper that had crude writing from what looked like blood. He read it over her shoulder and clenched his fists.

I have Fullmetal.

The only way you can get him back is if you bring me his daughter. One life will be taken by Full moon. You have three days to figure out what to do. Your time has already begun. – The Butcher

Well, I hope you liked this chapter, I decided to throw a twist in. I would have had Kat taken, but that always happens to the kids. Besides, I have a plan for the future chapters, anyway, hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please review, thank you much!


	4. Day One Part I

Descendants

Chapter Four: Day One Part I

Ed opened his eyes and winced as the light hit his pupils. He squinted to see that he was in a small room with a little light dangling above his head. He tried to move his hands to rub the back of his neck but he soon discovered that he was bound tight to a chair. Being reminded of an earlier assignment he looked down and breathed a sigh of relief to see his automail still connected.

Trying to remember all that happened a bang echoed in the tiny dim lit room, snapping him back to reality. Ed looked up and saw a husky man enter the room holding a long sharp knife in his hand. He made no face as the man looked down at him. Instead he thought about who the man could be. _It's not Frank, so who could this nut job be? He better not have Kat or I'll…_ His thoughts were interrupted by a hoarse voice that hit him like a brick. "I am the brother of Frank, I am Larry. And no, I don't have your daughter, but I will soon enough, with the aid of your assistance."

Flabbergasted, Ed looked up at Larry. He continued to speak, examining his new victim. "Interesting, handsome, strong, bold looking…" Larry caught Ed's face in his large free hand and rubbed his cheek. "…Soft, untouched skin." Edward pulled away from his grasp and growled. The man laughed at this action. "And a fine temper! I haven't had Frank pick me out a victim this active and fun for years!" Larry looked down to his knife and took the tip of his finger to the tip of the blade. Barely pressing down, it slit right thru his skin, allowing blood to run down. Ed grimaced.

Larry cackled and walked behind the bound alchemist, putting the blade to his throat. Feeling it touch his skin, Ed moved back, hitting the large guy in the stomach and toppling him down to the ground. Ed than tried to join his hands together but the rope was too tight on his wrists, strangulating him even more. Larry got up and walked looked at him. He pulled out some duct tape and ripped off a piece, covering Ed's mouth, than wrapped some of the gray tape around his hands as they were balled up in fists. He gave a chortle. "There now, cant have that happen again, now can we?"

Replacing the knife to Edward's throat, he lets it got thru enough to make him bleed. "Ed let out a muffled scream as he felt the sharp blade cut thru his skin. Warm liquid ran down his neck and down his chest. He winced as Larry than cut a little deeper. "I would just love to have seen what my late cousin did when you were twelve, though I must say not much since you are still alive." Giving a painful glare at the man, Ed felt somewhat relieved. _If I can be a distraction for him to stay away from Kat, than so be it._

Kat crumpled the note she found and threw it aside. She than got up and marched towards the shed she saw her dad disappear to. Alphonse looked at her with worry. "Katie no!" She stopped and turned around to stare at his dark brown eyes. Tears glistening in her own she tried to speak, but no words came out. She could feel her anger welling up inside.

"Don't go to that shed. You know your dad wouldn't want you to!" He ran to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "We will search together, but we need to contact HQ first before we take any action." "Before we can do anything! What if he is being tortured or killed right now? Being a brother, I would think that you would want to go after him as quickly as I do, but you must not love that much!" Al looked at her with surprise. He than nodded. "Alright then, but where are we gonna look?" He said this hurriedly, trying not to waste time. He remembered that they only had till the full moon to find him, or Ed would be slaughtered.

Kat said nothing but ran to the shed. She stopped at the doors and closed her eyes. Clapping her hands together, she put them on her chest, making herself glow. Al watched amazed as she pulled her soul out of her body. He caught her body as it fell and watched her slide thru the door.

Inside the dark shed. Kat took a quick thorough look around. She went thru all doors and frowned as she found no dad. When she came thru the exit door she slid back into her body, waking it back up to the living. Al looked at her. She shook her head. "Uncle Al, you and my dad dealt with Barry the butcher, where was his shop at?" Al stared at her. "Central, why? I thought you knew." She continued. "Being the cousins, don't you think that they would finish him off where Barry couldn't?" Dawning realization struck the younger Elric brother. "We need to catch a train to Central!"

Kat still spoke. "It would make sense if the butchering brothers would want to distract us in one place and take one of us to another to throw us off and then kill that one to avenge the death of their twisted beloved cousin." Alphonse stared with disbelief. "You are just like your father, always to quick to figure things out."

Ed looked around, exhausted from the pain in his neck and being bound, unable to move for so many hours. He knew he was on a train, but to where he had no idea. Putting his head down on his chest, he thought about Kat and Al, hoping they were alright, and feeling ashamed for acting on his own. He knew that he should have waited to call Mustang for help, but once he was o a lead he knew that he would keep going nonstop. Closing his eyes, Ed thought about where he could be going. Then it hit him. _Their gonna kill me right under the military' s nose! _

Part I complete, I will continue this later, hope you all enjoyed and please review and tell me how I did thanks bunches!


	5. Day One Part II

Descendants

Chapter 5: Day One Part II

Hurrying towards the train station to buy quick tickets, Alphonse saw Kat heading a different direction. "Katie! Where are you going?" She gave no answer and kept running. He sighed and took off after her, hoping to catch her in time. Reaching her, Al grabbed her coat and she toppled backwards. Cussing, she shot him a glare. "Don't touch me!" Al put his finger up to his lips. "Shhhh, don't say it like that, people are gonna think the wrong thing!" Kat screamed again. "That's the point, Uncle." He gaped at her as she shouted for help. A few men came over and picked him up roughly, throwing him aside and helped her up. He felt enraged at his niece.

"What are you doing, Kat?" Kat looked at him and winked. He glared at her, making the men hold him back from the "innocent" girl. "Are you alright honey?" A man came to the young girl's side and she nodded. "I'm fine, just throw this psycho behind bars so he can't take anyone else's kids." Alphonse screamed in rage as two police men came up behind him. "Part of the military, you should be ashamed! Trying to take a poor girl like her." "She is a soldier too!" The other police man shook his head. "She can't be, she is way too young, just look at her size, she isn't even tall enough!"

Kat turned a deep red. "WHO YOU CALLIN SO SMALL THAT AN ANT COULD STEP ON MY FOOT AND BREAK IT, YOU JERK!" The police men looked stunned and then just pat her head. "Best you control that anger, little one, cause it can get you into a lot of trouble when you grow up." They laughed and left her behind shouting at them. Al struggled against them. "What are you doing? You can't believe her!" The man on his left chuckled. "You don't give your niece a lot of credit do you?" Al looked at him confused and stopped struggling. The man laughed. "I'm Charlie. This here is John. We are just going by what Katie told us too." John nodded. "She says that she has a plan involving her dad so we decided to go along with it." Al shook his head. "Did she add the fact that she is after two murderers that are after her?"

John and Charlie stopped in their tracks and stared at him in disbelief. A moment of silence passed between them and suddenly they all began to run back to where they had left the sly alchemist. By the time Al, Charlie, and John reached the trains, Kat jumped on back of one and went inside the cargo hold. Al shook his fists. "Dammit!"

Edward looked up from his thoughts and watched as Larry walked in, holding the same knife he held earlier. The alchemist winced as Larry came near, but noticed no pain. Opening his eyes, he felt them widen. It wasn't a knife, it was a gun. The big man laughed at his reaction and turned the gun around. Doing so, he hit the side of Ed's head with the handle, making everything go dark.

After making sure that Ed was out, Larry cut the duct tape off of his hands and then the rope, letting him fall to the ground. He than walked over to the darkened corner and pulled out a huge body bag made out to look like a normal (huge) carry on. Opening it up, he laid the alchemist inside and zipped it, pulling on his back. Patting it, he smiled. "Soon, your foolish daughter will be joining. If she is just like you, she is already on her way here." He cackled and walked off the train. A man stopped him by the gates. "What's in the bag, sir?" The man cocked an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. Larry thought quickly. "Golf-clubs" The man smiled and let him thru to Central. "Dumbass"

After turning a street corner, Larry saw the rundown building. He walked up to the window and rubbed dust off the old sign. He smiled and read aloud, "Barry's Butchery." He than pulled out a key and unlocked the door, stepping inside. Shutting the door behind him, Larry threw down the body bag, hearing a dull thud. He walked over to the light switch and flipped it on, lighting the dismal building. He looked over the old knives and chains. "Its time to get to work now." He turned back to the bag and grinned wickedly.

Kat searched the train and found an empty cart. She sat down and sighed, worried about her Uncle. "He is gonna be so mad at me." She chuckled and then thought about her dad. "He better be ok, I can't lose him now." She propped her head up on her elbow. "Why can't this damn train go any faster?" A shuffling came behind her and she turned around. "Who's there?" She stood and faced the direction of the noise. She peered around at a seat and gasped at what she saw. "Grandpa?"

Ed opened his eyes and put his hand up to his head. He rubbed it and looked around, squinting at his bright surroundings. He gasped at the objects surrounding him and knew right where he was. "No." He looked to the window and read 'Barry's Butchery' that was now gleaming in the sunlight. _Dammit, why am I here? And why am I untied?_ "I see that you're finally awake." Ed turned around and saw Larry sharpening butcher knives. He smiled down at him and continued. "I thought you could use a break from the rope, so I decided to try something different with you." He stopped sharpening and set down the blade, reaching for something in the corner. Pulling out a coil of chains, he stepped towards Ed, making him back up. Ed stood up and clapped his hands, about to make his arm a weapon when Larry picked up and threw the knife at his arm, hitting the shoulder.

Clutching his shoulder, Ed dropped back down to his knees and stared up at him as he picked up the chains and walked towards him. "You're a feisty one, aren't you?" He grinned and grabbed Ed's throat, picking him off the ground. Edward choked under the tight hold and winced as he made sure it was firm. "You have no chance against me, fool. Why bother to try?" The alchemist felt anger boiling. He kicked out, uniting his metal foot with a 'certain place', making Larry let go and drop down to the floor.

"I try because I don't want your filthy hands on me or my daughter. You are nothing but a scum bag!" As Ed started to run, Larry squealed with rage and crawled to a blade setting down on the floor beside him. Ed saw this and ducked as it came towards his head. He then got back up and reached for the doorknob when the door flew open, sending him sprawling out onto the floor. He looked up and saw a man as big as Larry standing there, teeth glinting in the light. "Going somewhere?" Stepping into the light, the man revealed his broad shoulders and the many tattoos that covered him head to foot. All of the tats contained slaughter and innocents being slain. Ed grimaced at the sickly images and watched as the stranger came towards him. Larry looked up at him. "'Bout time, James." The man stared down at him. "Sorry for the wait, Cousin." Ed gasped. _Three?_

"Hello Katie." Kat stared at the man in front of her, not believing her eyes. She rubbed them and looked again, making sure she was not dreaming. She smiled. "Hoenheim!" She gave him a tight hug and he returned it. After breaking apart, she stared up at his tall figure. "What are you doing here?" Hoenheim sat back down and she followed. "I came to help you get your father back." She looked at him bewildered. He continued. "I received a call from Mustang saying that Ed was going after some descendants of a late known murderer. He said he had a bad feeling and wanted me to help." She still felt confused. "How do you know that I was getting on this train and that my dad is being taken back to Central to be killed under the military's nose?"

"I have been following you guys for over fifteen years. I know that your father doesn't appreciate my company so I keep an eye on you from afar." Kat thought a moment. "I knew I saw you at the bar. I remember seeing you in the back with a mug. I just didn't want to say anything." He nodded. "That was indeed me. You are so much like your father, it's scary." Kat grinned proudly and then glared at him. "If you have been following us and knew that my dad was taken, why didn't you stop the bastards!" He stared at her. Silence passed between the two. He than broke it. "I was afraid."

After knocking the blonde alchemist out cold with a kick to the head, James picked him up and waited for Larry to grab the chains. Larry did so and together they chained Ed to the ceiling by his wrists. They then pulled the chains and raised the man higher off the ground. Doing so, Larry chained the feet together and hooked the chains to the ground. "One more thing." James ripped off a piece of duct tape and put it across soft pink lips. "There we go." James and Larry stood back and admired their handiwork and then began to sharpen all the tools that were aging with dust and rust. Larry smiled at his cousin. "When will Frank be joining us, James?" The tattooed man started to test a blade he had just sharpened. "Give him a day or two; he should be here by the deadline." Larry nodded and all went quiet as the two continued to sharpen old tools for slaughter.

Al waited impatiently for the next train to his destination. He paced around and tapped his foot, growing anxious with each passing second. As an hour or two (or three) went by, he felt his face getting hot. Walking to the front desk, Al looked at the woman in charge of it. "When does the next train to Central leave?" The woman looked at him thru huge round glasses. "Tomorrow after noon." "WHAT!" Al ran out of the building into the parkinglot. He looked all around the cars and found his. Climbing inside, he put the key in the ignition and took off.

I have finally updated, muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhuahahasahahahuahahahahahua! Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks!


	6. The Fallen Butcher and the Ticket Booth

Descendants

Chapter 6: The Fallen Butcher and the Ticket Booth

Kat sat down in a seat and watched as Hoenheim did the same. She stared at him. "Afraid of what?" She looked into his fading eyes. "I was afraid that I would cause him more trouble." The young girl laughed. "More? He can't really hate you that bad can he?" This time Hoenheim chuckled and she felt taken aback. "Has Ed ever talked about me or told you any stories of me?" Thinking a moment she shook her head in response. "Why does he hate you so much?"

Hoenheim sighed and frowned, thinking back to old and painful memories. He took in a breath. "When your father and uncle still just little things, I….left them and their mother, Trisha, without a word of farewell. Ed calls it abandonment. I left for my own reasons and for the safety of my family. This didn't exactly make positive feelings towards Ed." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Anyway, after years of being gone and unseen from anybody, including the military, I came back to see my two sons, only to be greeted by a metal knee." He put his hand on his cheek, remembering the deserved pain. Kat glared at him. "Why were you gone all those years?" He looked at her and shook is head. "I don't think you would quite understand." This made Kat angry. She glared at him still, turning red in the face. "Why won't you tell?" He sighed again. "You probably wouldn't much know about the gate." Kat crossed her arms and put her head down. "I know more about it than you think. I have seen it with my own eyes. That is the reason I can do this." She clapped her hands and created a ghostly image of her dad smiling down at her passed mom, who was looking up at him with longing eyes. "This is a picture I have of them at home in Central."

Hoenheim looked at her amazed. She picked up her head, no expression on her face. He took in another breath and stared out the window. "I have gone thru the gate, to the other side. Actually, your father has too." Kat gaped at this news. She remembered her dad confessing about human transmutation when he was younger, but she was never told about this. She teethed. "Why wouldn't he tell me?" She said this more to herself than her grandpa. He said nothing, instead, he pretended to be interested at the passing trees, hoping inside that Ed was alright and that Al would soon meet up with them.

Edward woke up and immediately felt a throb in the side of his head. He opened his eyes and found he was up off the ground. He felt his wrists straining slightly and saw chains wrapped around them and also his ankles. He struggled a moment, trying to find a possible way of escape, but found none. He stopped and looked around the darkened room. The moonlight was streaming thru the dusty window and he longed to be out of this building of horrid memories.

Ed let his head hang down on his chest, trying to rid of the scenes he had when he was twelve. He remembered coming here to find Winry, and instead he found the butcher himself. He than remembered waking up to no arm, chained to a chair with a crazy man talking to him, threatening him. What happened after that scared him that he couldn't sleep for days. He sighed and brushed away the images of the freakish man.

A door creaked open and James walked in, holing what looked like a steak knife, full of blood. Ed kept his head down, hoping he was not seen awake. James grunted and walked over to him taking his chin in his hands. Ed closed his eyes, pretending to be unconscious still. He felt a wave of relief that the man fell for it, and dropped his chin. James than walked to the sharpener. The sound of metal grinding metal met Ed's ears and he squirmed inside. He hated that noise. The sound suddenly stopped and the door opened again. "Larry, come to see the shrimp?"

Edward couldn't help but twitch. He hadn't been called that in a long time and he didn't know that it still ate away at him. He bit his tongue and swallowed his yell that was trying to break free. Larry cleared his throat, speaking towards him. "Is he still out?" "Yeah, but he should be coming around soon. I can't wait; I need to test something on him." Footsteps came towards him and he shut his eyes again, hoping he could still get away with it. A different hand held his head this time and he knew it was Larry. The man breathed his rancid breath in his face, making him want to gag, but he held it back, hoping no movement was made by him. Larry dropped him and walked back to James. "Give him a few minutes. Anyway, have you made some plans for the girl?"

James nodded. "Of course, I already have an area laid out just for her. I made it so her precious dad can watch her die!" The two men laughed and Ed felt his anger reach a boiling point. He picked up his head and gave a cold hard glare at the two cousins, making them jump slightly, surprised at this notion. "Don't you dare touch my daughter!" He snarled at the two men, who looked at him. After a few moments, they laughed, making him more angered. "What are you gonna do about it? You can't even move!" They continued to laugh. Ed said nothing, instead his eyes turned black with anger. (You know like they do in mangas and stuff.)

Suddenly, Ed touched his hands together, creating an alchemic reaction, making him drop to the floor. He continued to glare and with a quick transmutation, his legs were free. Standing up, he transmuted his arm into a long sharp blade. James and Larry stood in shock, and then picked up a few things. Larry held the gun and James a long blade. They charged towards him, blade and gun held out. James let out a yell and Larry uncocked the safety.

Edward charged himself, ducking from the attack of the blade and throwing James over his shoulder. He then turned to Larry who was pointing the gun at him, finger on the trigger. He smiled slyly. "Well, are you gonna shoot or what?" Ed saw the gun shake a bit, as if it was hesitant to let go of a bullet. Taking his chance, Ed knocked the gun out of Larry's hand and kicked him in the ribs. Larry doubled over, but quickly recovered, ducking from another blow. He than sent a punch to Ed's jaw, missing by inches as the alchemist slid to the side.

As Ed and Larry fought, James looked up from his spot on the floor and spotted the gun. He grinned and reached for it, pulling it into his grasp. He then stood and aimed right for Ed. Ed looked over at the gun and before he could move the gun let off a bullet. He knew it was the end. Time stood still and it seemed to take forever to strike him, but it never did. As Ed watched in what seemed like slow motion, he saw Larry lunge and tackle him, unaware of his bad timing. The bullet went thru his neck.

The big man dropped onto the floor, throwing Ed aside, hitting the wall. He picked up his head and saw James rushing to the fallen man. He dropped down next to him. "Cousin?" Larry said nothing but choked out blood, dying a few seconds later, his eyes boring into James'. The remaining butcher stifled a sob and looked angrily at Ed, who lost his streak of anger. "He was like a brother to me! You bastard, you shall pay!" James stood and ran towards Ed, who scrambled out of the way, watching as his attacker hit the wall like a ram hitting another. He ran to the door and found the handle, turning it and opening the door. He flung himself out of it and shut it behind him, taking off towards the train station.

Edward ran as fast as he could to the station, knowing that Kat would be on her way, arriving any time soon. He sprinted into every shadow he could find, staying as hidden as he could bring himself. Finding an alley, he turned and stopped, taking a break from running. He knew that he should keep going, but the lack of food and all of the exhaustion was catching up with him. Pounding footsteps reached his ears and he knew that James was looking for him. He peered around the corner and saw the man running into every alley he came across, and was getting closer to his own. Ed watched as James started down another alley. He then took off and went towards the farthest one on the street which was closest to the station. Reaching it, he turned and peered again around the corner. James didn't spot him, but he just entered the alley he was in moments ago. As he disappeared behind the corner, Ed took off again, reaching his destination quicker than he hoped. He hid behind the ticket booth and tried to catch his breath.

"May I help you sir?" Ed yelped from surprise and turned around and felt all his color from his face drain away. In the ticket booth was Frank, pointing a gun to his head….

I have updated this chapter! Tell me how it was, thanks! Oh and don't forget to review!


	7. Day II Return of Envy

Descendants

Chapter 7: Day II- Return of Envy

Without thinking, Ed dropped down as a shot rang out above him. He scooted around the booth to the behind of it. He stood and was about to run when Frank suddenly appeared in front of him. Ed stopped as the gun was held up. Frank smiled. "No matter how much you grow, you still remain a pipsqueak." The alchemist glared and threw a punch at the man's face. His fist only met air and he saw Frank slowly stand back up. "So predictable, you should know better by now that that's not going to work on me."

Feeling confused, Ed was about to move when a gun shot rang out, stunning him. Silence seemed to fill the air as the man before him smiled with the smoking weapon. Looking down, Ed saw the wound in his side. The blood flowed freely down, taking his consciousness slowly with it. He dropped down to his knees, the pain taking affect. Frank bent down as Ed wrapped his metal arm around himself to slow the bleeding. "Awww, does that hurt Fullmetal pipsqueak?" Ed grimaced and tried to get away, but Frank grabbed the scruff of his neck. "I'm ashamed that you don't remember who I am." The alchemist yelped as the man pulled hard.

Ed repeated the words in his head that Frank had said to him. He felt his eyes widen. _ This isn't Frank. There was never a Frank. This has to be…_ "Envy." Ed watched as the man laughed and transformed into the girlish form with green hair. Envy continued to laugh and looked into his eyes. "I have been looking forward to killing you again, dear Edo. Tell me; was it nice to see your mother again? Maybe this time you can see your little precious wife?" Ed felt hot stinging tears fill his eyes. "Dammit, shut up!" He grimaced as he said this, forgetting his wound. He stared at the humunculis. There was now two of him. _Damn, I'm losing too much blood. I won't make it much longer. I can't die, I have to save Katie._

A kick met his stomach and Ed coughed up the crimson liquid. He huffed as his breath was leaving him. Envy cackled and picked up his chin. "I believe somebody is looking for you." He smiled and rubbed his cheek forcefully. He then stood up and kicked him again, harder this time, making him fall to the ground. Edward watched as Envy walked off towards the pissed off James, who was still running down the cold streets and alleyways.

As the humunculis turned the corner out of Ed's blurry sight, he took his chance. Slowly and painfully, Ed stood up and ran as best as he could to the train stop, hoping the train with his daughter would arrive soon. He had to warn and protect her. Reaching the stop, he collapsed to the ground, trying to catch his staggering breath. Something then sounded off into the distance. He looked up and heard the same sound go off again. "A….whistle?" Ed stood and stumbled closer to see what he was hoping for. He saw it then. The train rounded the corner and halted to a stop before him. He staggered to a door and threw it open, falling inside. Closing the door, he rushed thru the car and to the next trying to find Kat, hoping she was there.

Kat opened her eyes at the halt of the train. She looked to see if Hoenheim was there, but he was gone. She glared at the empty seat before her and sighed. Looking out the window, Kat gratefully stood up and was about to walk to the door when it opened before she even left her seating area. She gasped. Stumbling in from the other train car was her father, huffing and clutching his side, which was soaked in blood. She immediately ran to him and cried out. "Dad!"

She watched him look up and he smiled at her. She frowned. He was bruised and cut everywhere and blood soaked all of his clothes and caked on his skin. His neck looked as though it was almost severed and his face was pale, but flushed. He looked like he had been thru a war and back again. Reaching him, Kat watched him drop down to the ground, fading in and out. She felt tears welling in her eyes. Catching his head from hitting on the ground, Kat set her father down gently, sobbing silently. "Daddy?" Ed looked up at her with his golden eyes which were filled with pain and happiness. He gave her a weak smile.

"Hey kiddo." He spoke hoarsely and coughed after speaking. She let out a sob. He put his hand on her cheek, comforting her as much as he could. "I need you to do something for me." She looked at him. "What happened to you? Why are you bleeding? What the hell did they do!" Ed hushed her. "I need you to keep your cool, alright. You need to hide somewhere good while I distract them." He spoke quieter, making it hard to comprehend. Kat shook her head. "Distract who?" "I can explain later, but you need to go fast!" "I can't just leave you here, Dad, they'll kill you!"

Edward gave her a stern glare. "Listen to what I say. Now go!" Kat saw the determination in her father's eyes. She shook her head and let her tears fall on his cheek. He wiped them away and nudged her up. He stood wobbly as well. "Come on, kiddo." Kat grabbed her father's hand and felt him squeeze it in reassurance. The two went thru the door that he entered in, going past the many empty seats. They kept entering car after car until they reached the last one. When they did, crashing sound came from behind them.

Ed looked down at her. "I need you to hide under that seat. When I've got Envy distracted, I want you to run out that back door. Don't you dare look back, just keep running." Kat whimpered. "What about you?" "Don't worry about me, just go!" Following his orders, Kat crawled quickly under the seat. As she did, the door leading into where they were was pushed open. Stepping in was a big man with many vulgar tattoos and another with green hair. Kat peeked at the strange one and saw something on its thigh. She gasped. _The ouroborus. That must be a humunculis. Dad has told me about them and how dangerous they can be. This one must be named Envy as he said. _

Envy stepped fully inside and towards her father. She watched as Ed stood his ground, not daring to reveal her. The man walked in behind Envy, calling him every name in the book for killing Larry. _Who the hell is Larry?_ Kat watched as the man passed Envy and punched Ed in the jaw, sending him flying and hitting a row of seats. "You bastard, how could you? When I get a hold of this daughter of yours, she is as good as dead!" "You won't dare as to laying a hand on her; she's all I have left!" Envy chuckled. He then kicked his open wound, making him scream.

"Fool of a man, talking to James this way. You took away his cousin. I think you should pay." James reached for Ed's throat and picked him up, slamming him against the wall. As he did, Kat saw her dad's eyes make contact with hers. He motioned with his eyes to the door, telling her to go. She wanted so bad not to, to help him, but she obeyed. Pressing her hands together, she put them against her chest, making her molecules rearrange themselves. She watched as she disappeared before her own eyes. When she couldn't see any part of her, she head for the door.

About to open the door, a scream rang in the car of the train. Katie turned around to see James teasing her dad with a huge blade, slashing him. Ed hadn't any strength for alchemy and tried his best to fight him off, but Envy was contributing. Feeling her blood boil, she flew to where the three were and kicked James' manhood, making him howl and drop the knife. It fell and cut her shoulder, just enough to bleed. _Shit!_ Feeling her coat, she covered it before the blood could drip. She then looked up to see Envy swiping the air, coming dangerously close to her.

Falling to the ground, Ed looked around the room to see where Kat had gone. He saw James fall and release him and knew that she had used alchemy to go invisible. He grimaced and tried to stand, but Envy's foot pressed him down to the floor. He winced and tried to punch the thing off, but to no prevail. Envy thrust his foot into his gut, making him hack. "Such a weak bastard. It's too bad I couldn't finish you without a fight like last time, huh?" Envy pulled out a knife that James had had previously. He raised it up above his head.

Ed knew what was going to come. He watched as it slowly came down on him. He shut his eyes and waited for it to strike, to kill him, but it never did. A scream filled the car and Ed opened his eyes to see James with the blade stuck in his back. Envy looked around and spotted movement next to him. He went to grab for it, but Ed shouted, grabbing his attention. Clapping his hands, Ed transmuted the floor around the humunculis into a cage. Envy screamed in rage and began to try to break thru it. The bars started to crack. "Kat, where are you?" A different clap filled the air and Kat appeared in front of him. She hugged him gently and looked up at him. "We need to go!" Ed nodded and they started out of the car.

Suddenly, before stepping out of the opened door, a hand grabbed Kat and pulled her back with it.

Please review and tell me how it was, thanks!


	8. Sacrifice

Descendants

Chapter 8: Sacrifice

"Kat, no!" Edward turned to see James holding his daughter in a choke hold and prying the knife from his back. He wrenched it out of him and brought it to her neck. She glared at him.

"Let me go!" Clapping her hands, she transmuted her automail into a familiar blade, much like her father's, and stabbed right thru James' heart, making him freeze. She looked at him with a surprised expression, not believing what she had just done. Ed too was astonished, and knew what was to come next. He had remembered the first time he had killed someone, and how horrible he felt, despite the thing trying to kill him. "Katie?"

Kat felt James' hand let go of her as he fell to the ground. She watched him and winced as a thud echoed in the now silent car. "What have I done?" She let a tear fall. "What have I done?" Falling to her knees, she sobbed. Ed went to her and tried to pick her up off of the ground, but she wouldn't move, and his wounds were progressing into deadly. "Dammit."

Kat turned and looked at her dad. She gasped at his heavy breathing. He smiled at her, trying to make her not worried. It wasn't helping. Clapping his hands, Ed transmuted Kat's automail back for her and held out his hand. "Come on Kat, we need to get out of here." She nodded and stood up. Banging was continually being heard from the other side of the car and Envy was almost free.

Running out of the door, the two Elrics went as fast as they could to wherever they could away from Envy, who was now trailing after them. "Come back here you bastards, I'm gonna kill you both!" Ed grimaced with every step he took, feeling himself slow down. Kat looked up at him.

"Dad!" Ed tripped and fell, hitting his shot side hard. He coughed up more blood and blacked out a moment, but woke himself up, not letting his conscious slip out of his hands. Pushing his self up, along with help from his daughter, the two started off again, but Envy was way ahead of them.

Stopping at a little gas station, Ed leaned up against the back door of the place, trying to catch what little breath he had. Kat kept a lookout for the humunculis, hoping they had lost him. The youngest Elric looked up at her dad and saw blood creeping down the door. She whimpered. Ed saw the liquid run down too and gave a sigh. "Well, I suppose that's not a good thing, now is it." He coughed and wiped his chin. "Kat, don-don't cry, please don't cry."

It was a little late. Tears were pouring from the girls eyes and she sobbed. Ed took her and held her close, trying his best to make her feel better. He never wanted her to see him like this. It was bad enough he had been kidnapped, but to be shot and stabbed and everything else, it killed her hope. He didn't want her to feel sad.

A gunshot suddenly sounded and time stopped. Kat looked up at Ed, who was frozen to the spot. She backed away from him to see a fresh wound in his stomach, the bullet in his lap. "Dad, no dad, no!" Ed choked for breath and looked down at Kat. "I'm sorry Katie, I…" A few more shots burst thru him and he fell forward onto the ground, blood everywhere. The door he was leaning on burst open, revealing a smiling Envy, who began to laugh at the sight of his slain body. Kat screamed and went to her dead father's side, hugging him and sobbing. She took his bloodied flesh hand and held it in hers, screaming for him to wake, but it was no use. His golden eyes once filled with life were now glazed over and blank.

"Awww, too bad. I guess he could never keep his promise to your stupid mother could he?" Envy walked over to Kat and held the gun to her head. "Don't worry, you will be joining your pathetic parents very shortly."

Envy laughed and laughed, not seeing the death glare on Kat's face. The sadness was gone, and in its place was revenge and rage. She looked at the humunculis and clapped her hands and concentrated with all her might. Slamming her hands on Envy, he looked down and saw his leg explode with such a force, the both of them were thrown back. "You bitch!"

"Don't you ever talk about my dad and mum that way!" Kat ran and clapped her hands, throwing them on Envy's face. He gaped as it exploded. She repeated this action over and over, until all of the humunculis was blown across the road. "You bastard!" Streams of tears hit the ground and Kat went back over to her father. "I can't let you leave me, I need you dad, I need you." She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Katie." Kat turned to see Al staring at her and his dead brother. His eyes were welling up and he stared in disbelief. "Kat, what happened?" He ran to her side and looked Ed. "Brother, no." He let his own tears fall. Kat sat silent until he stared at her. "Come here sweetie." Taking her into a hug, the two cried together for a few moments, and then stood. "We need to go, Kat."

"No, I'm not leaving him."

"We have no other choice, He's dead!"

"I AM NOT LEAVING MY DAD, HE'S NOT GONE!" Katie sobbed and punched Al's chest, throwing a tantrum, trying to convince herself he was still alive. Alphonse wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, taking her with him. She screamed and kicked. "Uncle, how dare you leave your only brother, your only family that you shared memories with lying on the ground? How can you just let him bleed onto the sidewalk! You're a fool Alphonse Elric!"

"Katie, stop it!"

"Please do, your both getting on my nerves. Except the bastard is dead and get on with it." Al and Kat turned around to see Envy reconstructing himself. The humunculis glared at the two. "Alphonse, nice to see you. Guess this means I get to kill you now too." Holding the same gun, he aimed it at Al, who returned his glare. Standing in front of Kat, he clapped his hands.

"You were the one who did this to my brother!"

"Of course I was who else could have?" Envy laughed. The now Oldest Elric slammed his hands on the ground and transmuted a cage around him. "Tisk tisk, your foolish brother did that already. The same trick never works twice."

Kat saw torment making its way across her uncle. She seethed and clapped her hands, placing them on her chest. Rearranging her molecules, she made herself disappear once more, making a plan in her mind; to kick Envy's ass.

"Where did that brat go!" Envy destroyed the cage and looked around him, searching for her. She smiled wickedly and went behind him, taking the gun and shooting over and over. The humunculis fell to the ground, anger and annoyance growing. "You little bitch! I will find you!"

The brawl went on for several minutes. Kat continually shot the humunculis and Al collected his brother, letting out small sobs as blood ran down his body. Nothing seemed that it would end until a gruff voice stopped everything. "Stop it!"

Kat became visible and looked to see Hoenheim, who was glaring at them all, especially Envy, who was returning the look. "Hoenheim of light, what are you doing alive?" The man took a step forward and Envy took a step back. "Fine then, I have done what I planned on, You'll all die soon anyway, I'm not done with you yet!" Envy took another step back and then disappeared, leaving no trace. Hoenheim then went to Al, who was holding his older brother.

"Put him down, Al."

"Dad, I…."

"Do as I say."

Alphonse set Edward down as gentle as possible and stepped back, staring at his father's features. "Why did Envy run?"

"I have his remains. I can kill him, and he knows it." Kat turned to him, eyes wide in anger.

"WHAT? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM! You could have saved dad!" She dropped to her knees and screamed.

"Ed is still at the gate. There is still hope." Al looked at him confused.

"How is there still hope? We can't bring him back! There is no possible way!" Hoenheim said nothing for a moment.

"I need you to take Katie and leave while I am doing something alright?" Al shook his head. Hoenheim looked into his brown eyes. "Take her and wait in the park, trust me." He smiled gently and nodded to the park across the road behind some oak trees.

"C'mon Katie." Kat got up and slowly made her way across the road, Al trailing behind her.

Kat scuffed her feet and cried silently as she made her way across the road. She thought about her dad and how he would always cheer her up when she was down, but now he wasn't here. 'Why did it have to be dad, why not me? He didn't have to go, he didn't! That's not fair! What did I do to get this in return, is it for killing that psycho man? No, that can't be, it just can't.'

Sitting down on the ground, Kat clapped her hands and created a ghostly image of her father and mother, walking across the air, smiling and holding her hand as she walked with them. This was her dream memory, and she always had done it to calm herself down, but this time only made it worse. Waving the illusion away, Kat put her head in her hands.

A hand wrapped around her and she looked to see her Uncle, who looked pale and tired. "Kat, I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I could have gotten here sooner to help you guys, but I didn't. I should have tried harder."

"Uncle Al, isn't there any possible way to bring him back?"

"No sweetie, I'm afraid not. Once someone is gone, they are gone. Unless you somehow have a philosopher's stone."

"Hold on, though. That can't be the only way. Dad told me he brought you back by sacrificing himself…..oh!" Kat stood and ran to the trees, peaking thru the branches.

"Kat, what is it?"

"Grandpa is…" A flash of blue light swallowed them and they watched in silence as Hoenheim dissolved in the air and a glowing form enveloped Edward's still body. After a moment, the light disappeared and Ed coughed, gasping for air. Kat gaped. "DAD!" Running thru the trees, she made her way to her dad's side, crying with relief and joy. Making it to him, she kneeled down and gave him a hug and kissing him on he cheek. "You're alive, you're alive!"

"Hey kiddo, easy now." Ed's voice was rough and sounded as if he were in pain. She looked to see his wounds still there and she frowned. "They didn't disappear. But why? Grandpa gave his life for yours!" Ed said nothing at this news and then thought a moment.

"That is all he gave was his life, enough to make me breath." Ed winced and coughed again, feeling weak. Al came over to him and stared amazed.

"Dad saved you brother!" He smiled and then ran over to a building, breaking the window and climbing in to use a phone. Kat sobbed slightly as she watched blood leak out of his wounds still. Ed touched her chin, grabbing her attention.

"It's alright, kiddo. I'm not gonna leave you again, I promise."

Well, that is the end of this chapter; I hope you all liked it! I will try to update sooner than what I did this time. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks!


	9. Death by Transmutation

Descendants

Chapter 8: Death by Transmutation

Ed looked into his daughter's eyes, seeing her fear come back. He smiled at her, trying his hardest to hide the pain on his face. He must have made it worse though, for a tear slid down Kat's cheek. She sat a moment, silent, and then with a blow of pain, she was sobbing on his shoulder. He wanted to scream his head off from his wounds, but he held it in. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around her and gave her a reassuring hug. "Kiddo, don't cry."

Kat sobbed into his shoulder. "I c-can't help it! Y-you're alive! I'm just so happy I still have you!" She sniffled and lay there, relaxing with continuous relief. She knew that he would be fine, and he knew it too….unless they let him bleed to death. Al rushed over.

"Brother! The ambulance is on its way, along with the Colonel and the Lieutenant, they heard what happened."

"Mustang knows about Dad…?"

"He said he was going to keep it under wraps…now, we have to get you at least covered, you're bleeding everywhere!" Ed looked at the ground and saw his blood running everywhere. The sight made him feel dizzy. His eyes started to fight their way shut. He took in shallow breaths.

"I can't hold conscious much longer, Al." He saw a worried expression cross his brother's face. Alphonse bent down by his side, helping Kat who was now covering his wounds with her now ripped up coat. He winced when she tied a piece of the cloth around a bullet wound. The pain was becoming more unbearable and he couldn't take much more. Shutting his eyes, Ed drifted into the darkness.

"Dad!" Kat cried as she saw her dad close his eyes. Al hushed her quickly after.

"Don't worry, Katie, he's gonna make it. He never makes the same mistake twice." She took in her Uncle's words and propped Ed's head on her lap.

"He better not, or I'll have to kick his ass in the spirit world." She let a tear fall down her cheek. She had a feeling he would be fine but help was taking too long for comfort. The cloth they had tied around Edward's wounds were already dinged a deep crimson color. She saw one wound open, and carefully put firm pressure on it with her hand. "Come on, Colonel!" She closed her eyes, cursing at Mustang and the ambulance for taking so long. Suddenly, two vehicles pulled up, one containing the Colonel and Lieutenant, and the other the paramedics with a stretcher.

Roy walked out of his car with Hawkeye following close behind. He ran to Kat's side and looked down on his companion with sadness in his eyes. "How long has he been out?" Kat wiped away her tears and cleared her throat.

"About ten minutes." Roy looked at her and then at Hawkeye, who was ordering the paramedics to hurry up and get the Elric to the nearest hospital. The two men in white uniforms rushed to Edward, quickly pulling him up onto a stretcher. They then put him in the vehicle and sped off down the road. Kat glared. "WAIT A MINUTE, I WANNA RIDE WITH HIM!"

"Spirit, calm down. You're riding with us." Roy walked up to her and put his hand on her metal shoulder. She glared up at him. Tears started to flow down her eyes again. He helped her up and ran her to the car, climbing in and sitting next to the window. Riza made sure Roy was fully inside and she started the car, stomping on the gas pedal hard. Kat looked out the window, scrambling thru everything that had just occurred. She thought about how everything started and how quickly it ended. She was gonna have to write a very long report.

Alphonse walked into a rundown building, holding a candle. He looked down at the ground, revealing the transmutation circle he had made earlier. He set down the candle on a nearby table and sighed, knwoing that he would never see his brother or niece again. Looking around the dimly lit room, he made sure everything was in place. He then checked to make sure all ingrediants were in the middle of the circle. Taking out a knife, Al held out his long hair and cut it to his head, making it short again like it once was when he was a child. Throwing it in with the ingrediants, he held the knife up to his wrist. He pricked enough to make it bleed, and held it out above the middle of the circle. Letting a few drops of blood fall, he cired. "I'm so sorry brother, I'm so sorry."

Edward opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling with a single light bulb swinging above his head. He sat up slowly, wincing as he felt strain on his whole aching body. Looking around the room, he saw Kat snoozing in the chair nearest to his bed. He smiled at her warmly and took in a breath. "Kat." The teen opened her eyes slowly, at first in a daze as she looked at him. Then something seemed to click as she remembered where she was. She grinned wide.

"Dad! You're awake, finally!" She jumped up from her chair and tackled him with a hug, making him groan. She let go of him instantly and looked at him. He gave another smile.

"I'm ok, don't worry about it." She returned his grin and stared at him with nothing but happiness. He pulled her into another, but gentle, hug. She sighed.

"I'm so happy that you're ok. I thought you had left me."

"I wouldn't do that to you again, Katie. I don't want you to be put in that kind of pain. Besides….You'd kill me." Kat laughed and sat back down, bringing the chair closer to his bedside.

"So, did we fulfill our mission?" She stared at him silently, waiting for him to answer. He sighed.

"Yeah, I think we pretty much got it all…if the Colonel doesn't except, he can shove it." Kat cackled evilly and he laughed with her. Roy then walked into the room, his graying hair slicked back and his uniform top draped over his arm, revealing a plain black shirt. Riza was next to him smiling at Ed and his daughter. Ed looked at the Colonel and grinned. "Well, speak of the devil." Roy smirked and sat down in a different chair, Riza standing at his side.

Roy sighed. "So Fullmetal, how many times have you died now?" Ed glared at him.

"Three." Kat stared at her father in astonishment.

"HOW CAN YOU DIE THREE TIMES!" Ed looked at his daughter nervously.

"Well, the first time was across the gate in the other Edward's body. I accidentally got him killed, killing me out of his body and back here. Then the second time was shortly after when Envy ran a stake thru my heart, and then now..."

"WHAT!" Kat didn't know what to say. Envy had killed him twice, and yet he still comes back. Three times is a lot of times to die in one life time. She looked down at the floor, pretending her boots were the most interesting thing in the room. Ed stared at her sadly, regretting not informing her of his past adventures. Roy shook his head.

"Tisk tisk Edward, not telling poor Spirit about anything." He cocked an evil grin. Ed gave him a death glare. Roy jumped back a little.

"I swear you stupid ass flamer, one more word and I'll…" The oldest Elric was about to climb out of his bed when Katie stopped him, holding his shoulder down. He kept a stone cold glare set into the Colonel's eyes. Riza put her hand on Edward's other shoulder. She sighed.

"Roy, if you don't want to be killed, I suggest informing him about the real reason that we are here." She nodded her head, trying to usher him to spit it out. He took in a breath and stood from his chair. Edward relaxed and winced from the stress he put on his body.

"Alright, fine then. You completed your assignment that you were assigned to….but there is some bad news about it too." Ed looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"What?"

"About three days ago after you came here, somebody performed human transmutation in an attempt to bring back Hoenheim." He stopped speaking; observing Edward's surprised and hurt expression. He felt his mouth fall open. _No, please don't tell me it was who I think it was. _Kat looked at her dad, and then at Mustang, who opened his mouth to reveal the person's identity.

"I'm sorry Edward, but your brother…he died in the attempt. We found him last night in a rundown building downtown."

Kat gasped and looked back at Ed, who was completely stunned at the news. He couldn't move, couldn't speak. His mind went blank. Everything went unclear. Kat squeezed her father's hand. He responded with a single tear rolling down his cheek. Roy said nothing more and started to walk to the door. Ed shut his eyes, letting a river of tears run down his face and down his neck. Riza gave Ed a squeeze on the hand and turned to leave, following her husband. Katie put her hand on Edward's cheek, making him look at her. "Dad, are you ok?" He said nothing in response; instead, he let out a sob and buried his head in her shoulder. She felt her eyes widen and then she relaxed, trying not to cry hard, despite the pain. She wrapped her arms around her dad, trying to comfort him, but knew it wouldn't work. She knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't move on until he had his question of why? answered.

Kat looked at the new gravestone in Resembool cemetery. It was a black marble, much like her mother's. Next to Winry's was Pinako, who was next to Trisha Elric. Kat frowned deeply and looked up and Ed, who hadn't said anything since last week, when Roy told him the news. She gaped at how his look changed in that short period of time. There were dark circles under his eyes, and all of the color in his face was gone. Fatigue had set in about three days ago and he hadn't slept since he got out of the hospital. His hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail and it hung limp and tarnished from its regular shiny blonde color.

"Dad, let's go back into the house, you should really go to bed." He said nothing, instead he just started to walk towards the old Rockbell farmhouse. She followed slowly behind. When they were half way to the house, he took in a long breath.

"Katie, there's another humunculis." She perked up.

"What!"

"Why would Alphonse try to bring back Dad? He should have learned from our past mistake. Everybody thought I would be the one to make the same mistake twice. I just never thought he would try to do that again." A tear glistened on his cheek as the sun set, turning the sky to a light pink and orange.

"Dad, I'm sure that he had his reasons. We can just figure it out you know. I can probably find him." Ed turned around to face her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No Katie, I want to…I want to figure this out a different way. I don't think Al did this himself, I think someone made him do it." Kat saw hope in his eyes and she frowned. She was about to say something when he turned back around and headed back to the house again. She said nothing and followed behind him, wondering what was on his mind.

I know this is abrupt, but this is the end of Descendants. Just wait until I have the sequel up for it, then everything will make sense. Aren't cliffhangers evil? Thank you all for reading this story and I hope to see you read all of my other upcoming stories! I look forward to your reviews. Once again thank you for reviewing and keep an eye out for the sequel of Descendants.


End file.
